


Rough Sand

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь на Татуине суровая: пустыня, жара, тускены... А уж когда там появляются всякие-разные Скайуокеры, это оказывается слишком тяжелым испытанием для фермерской психики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Sand

Середина дня. Солнце стояло в самом зените, заставив остатки тени спрятаться глубоко под каменные валуны и окончательно уничтожив следы утренней прохлады. Второе солнце, меньшее, успело склониться к горизонту - но оно было жарче. И тоже палило нещадно.  
Люк усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд от все равно пустой уже фляжки, лежавшей на сиденье спидера. Прикинул расстояние до фермы и увеличил скорость, не обращая внимания на капризно усилившееся гудение раздолбанной колымаги. К ситхам заботу о двигателе! Еще полчаса на солнце, и он потеряет сознание.  
И это будет уже шестой раз за сезон. Люк вздохнул. Последние полгода жара, которая раньше казалась вполне естественной, причиняла ему все большие и большие страдания. А дядя Оуэн, будто нарочно, стал выгонять его в пустыню в самое пекло, чинить влагоуловители, которые имели привычку к полудню начинать барахлить и после обеда окончательно ломаться - если, конечно, Скайуокер в нужный момент не приведет их в чувство своими ловкими юными руками.  
"А кто будет приводить в чувство меня?" - каждый раз хотелось спросить Люку. Он не был слабым. Он умел выживать в пустыне. Но работать по четыре-пять часов под жарким солнцем, вблизи, а иной раз и засунувшись внутрь аппарата, за считанные минуты после поломки раскалявшегося, словно печь, просто не мог. Быстрее же эти проклятые махины просто не чинились - хотя иной раз соглашались заработать от пинка.  
Но не сегодня.  
Люк помотал головой, прогоняя цветные круги перед глазами. Солнце... Последний солнечный удар случился с подростком позавчера, но дядя Оуэн не дал ему отлежаться и дня. "Житель Татуина не должен бояться жары", - сказал он, выгоняя племянника из дома, - "Ты уже не ребенок и должен был давно привыкнуть к такой работе".  
Люку хотелось крикнуть: "Ты словно ищешь способ убить меня!" - но он промолчал. И поехал проверять расставленные по многокилометровой территории влагоуловители, твердо решив, что справится. Вчера это ему действительно удалось - просто потому, что для разнообразия ничего не ломалось. Сегодня... он выдержал этот день, он почти дома, но он уже на грани.  
На последних километрах перед фермой пришлось сбросить скорость, потому что двигатель стал гудеть уж совсем угрожающе. Люк не хотел рисковать, но в результате, добравшись наконец домой, он сам, как и спидер, был на последнем издыхании.  
После горячего воздуха пустыни дом казался даже слишком прохладным. Избавление от почти физически давящего жара двух солнц заставило мальчишку тихо, счастливо застонать, но в следующий момент от резкой смены температур опасно кольнуло сердце, и Люк поспешно оперся рукой о ближайшую стену, зная, что сейчас может закружиться голова.  
Закружилась. Более того, головокружение не прекращалось, но Скайуокер заставил себя отклеиться от стены - найти старших, отчитаться, и надеяться, что он не свалится раньше, чем окажется у себя в спальне.  
Дядя с тетей были на кухне.  
 - Ты опоздал к обеду, - неприязненно сообщил дядя Оуэн, едва глянув на мальчика.  
 - Я не голоден, - при мысли о еде к горлу подступила тошнота, и Люк торопливо прошел в глубину дома, не дожидаясь, пока его расспросят или потребуют остаться за столом. _Не сейчас!_  
Пошатываясь, он добрался до ванной, плеснул водой на лицо и шею. Хотелось вымыться целиком, но в это время года даже лишнее умывание было роскошью. Скайуокер ограничился тем, что прошелся мокрой расческой по волосам, и с тихим вздохом сполз на пол по стенке - мелочь вроде бы, но насколько легче от нее стало...  
Какое-то время он сидел, закрыв глаза и с наслаждением ощущая, как отступает тяжелая дурнота - медленно, неохотно, но обморока, кажется, можно больше не опасаться... Люк вздохнул. Если бы ему стало плохо сейчас, уже в доме, дядюшка Оуэн его бы просто задрал.  
 _За что ты меня так ненавидишь, дядя?_

Оуэн Ларс ворчал все громче, подчищая одну за другой тарелки:  
 - Не голоден он! Что это еще за капризы? Моду взял - от обеда отказываться. Через час небось заявится к тебе выпрашивать сьестное... - он ткнул вилкой в воздух, обращаясь к жене. - Не давай! У мальчишки в последнее время совсем испортился характер...  
 - Оуэн, ты несправедлив к ребенку, - мягко возразила Беру. - Неужели ты не увидел, что ему просто нехорошо? Мальчик целый день проработал на солнце, он весь серый от усталости.  
 - Глупости, - отрезал Ларс. - Люк ведет себя, как избалованная девчонка. Где это видано, чтобы татуинец боялся жары?  
Беру покачала головой.  
 - В Люке татуинской крови-то всего ничего. Мать его вовсе нездешняя была, да и отец - местный только наполовину, не забывай.  
 - О его отце я слышать не желаю.

* * *

...Высокий нескладный юноша с нежным девичьим лицом и ослепительно синими глазами, ровесник Оуэна, объявился на ферме внезапно. Сразу же, едва поприветствовав хозяев, спросил:  
 - Где мать?  
Выслушав рассказ о произошедшем с ней несчастье, он вскочил в седло гравицикла и уехал не глядя куда.  
 - Я верну маму.  
Оуэн провожал его непонимающим взглядом: одному, в пустыню, вот так? Нет, нельзя! Рядом, такая же растерянная, стояла привезенная Анакином девушка - Ларс едва ли ее замечал. У него в глазах стоял образ сводного брата, его тонкое лицо и неожиданно суровое выражение глаз. Родной мамин сын, Анакин...  
Откуда он прилетел?  
 _...Я почувствовал, что маме грозит беда..._  
Куда, зачем он теперь умчался?  
 _...Я верну маму..._  
Он погибнет сам. Он чужой, он не обучен жить здесь, он в глаза не видел тускенов... Погибнет он, погибнет наверняка.  
 - Скажите, он вернется? - спросила на следующий день Падме.  
Оуэн покачал головой.  
 - Пустыня жестока.  
Но ему стало вдруг невыносимо горько при мысли, что этот неправдоподобно красивый мальчишка-мужчина сгинет где-то там, в песках...

Пустыня жестока, но Анакин Скайуокер оказался жестче. Через два дня он вернулся с телом Шми на руках и сказал, обжигая окружающих интонацией глухой боли и тлеющей под ней ярости:  
 - Я все-таки опоздал.  
Едва стоящего на ногах от горя и усталости парня увели в дом и оставили отдыхать. В печальных хлопотах, предшествовавших похоронам, Анакин участия не принимал - никто и не ждал от него этого. Наутро он должен был уехать.  
Но прежде был поминальный вечер - строгая, печальная церемония, после которой Скайуокер незаметно исчез. Оуэн обнаружил его во дворе за домом, в одиночестве смотрящим на двойной закат. Некоторое время Ларс помялся, не желая тревожить гостя, потом все-таки подошел и встал рядом.  
Анакин не обернулся. Словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос Оуэна, он произнес:  
 - Мне не нравится общий обряд.  
 - Почему?  
 - Он для всех. А эта боль - только моя.  
 - Но мы все любили Шми, - возразил Оуэн.  
Анакин развернулся на каблуках, прожигая его взглядом, собираясь сказать что-то резкое. Но вместо этого тихо покачал головой.  
 - Ты не понимаешь. В ее смерти нет вашей вины. А я - виноват.  
 - Причем тут ты?  
 - Я пришел слишком поздно! - выкрикнул Скайуокер яростно. - Надо было приехать раньше, хотя бы на день или два!.. Я не спас ее, успел только попрощаться и увидел, почувствовал, как она умерла, я обезумел, я вышел к тускенам и перебил все их проклятое племя... - он закусил губу, заставляя себя перестать кричать. Медленно выдохнул, с усилием успокаиваясь. Потом вновь поднял взгляд - на тонком лице резким контрастом выделялись огромные, блестящие глаза, юноша показался Оуэну в этот миг совсем хрупким, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
 - Всех до последнего, - неожиданно мечтательно произнес Анакин. И закончил едва слышно. - Это не помогло все равно. Я как будто... как будто умер сам.  
Ларс вдруг испугался - его и... _себя_.  
 - Анакин... Ани, но ведь на самом деле умер не ты, - старательно ровным тоном сказал он и, почему-то осмелев, но одновременно дрожа, успокаивающе обнял Скайуокера за плечи. - Ты живой, ты...  
Он почти вскрикнул, когда Анакин отшатнулся и рывком скинул его руки... но возвратился назад. Резко придвинулся, и оказалось, что они стоят почти вплотную друг к другу, едва ли на ширину ладони - и по телу Оуэна прокатилась жаркая волна, когда он ощутил совсем рядом горячее дыхание:  
 - Докажи мне, - шепнул Анакин хрипло. - Докажи мне, что я живой по-настоящему.  
 - Ты... - Оуэн вновь не договорил, но это и не надо было, потому что Скайуокер впился в его губы жадно и властно, и Ларс успел ощутить лишь вкус крови на них, стук собственного сердца в ушах и - всем телом - жесткий песок, на который повалил его названный брат.  
 - Анакин!  
 - Тише, - безумный взгляд синих глаз смягчился на миг, но потом Скайуокер рванул его пояс, а сильные руки гладили плечи Оуэна, и Анакин вновь его целовал...  
Его губы были горькими и солеными, и на миг пронзившая тело боль исчезла, когда Оуэн понял, что это слезы. Все произошло быстро, так быстро, что Ларс не сопротивлялся, отдавшись чужому желанию. _Так надо..._ И ему это нравилось.  
Когда все закончилось, Оуэн пробормотал:  
 - Мама бы это не одобрила.  
 - Что ты знаешь! - выкрикнул в ответ Анакин, вскакивая. - Она бы все поняла. Это же была _моя_ мать...  
Он пошел к дому, подобрав невесть когда сброшенную рубашку и не оглядываясь. И не слышал, как распростертый на песке Оуэн тихо сказал:  
 - И моя, - отчего-то это было сейчас самым важным. - Моя тоже, брат.

Три года спустя на ферме появился джедай, назвавшийся учителем Анакина, сказал: "Он мертв", и отдал Ларсам младенца - их крошечного племянника. Малыш сладко спал, пока Беру ахала и суетилась, осваиваясь с ролью матери, а Оуэн, отведенный джедаем в сторонку, слушал кошмарный рассказ о государственном перевороте, резне в Храме Джедаев и предательстве Скайуокера.  
"Это не тот юноша, которого вы знали. Он стал врагом всему живому. Он не должен найти мальчика", - говорил Кеноби, почему-то пряча глаза. Оуэн не желал его слушать. _Анакин мертв... — Нет, жив. Но искалечен. — Он, такой прекрасный?! — Не он - Дарт Вейдер, уже не Анакин..._  
Для фермера, с его простым восприятием жизни, это было слишком дико. Он выгнал джедая и пошел к жене, светящейся от неожиданного счастья, и своему маленькому приемышу. Ребенок проснулся, когда Ларс неловко взял его на руки, но не заплакал. А вот Оуэн едва не вскрикнул, взглянув на него.  
У Люка были голубые глаза.  
Первый шок скоро прошел. Ребенок был совсем маленьким, и его ясные светлые глазенки все-таки не были ослепительными, ярко-синими глазами Анакина. У малыша не было и не могло быть хищной тренированной грации движений, его открытая детская улыбка не разбивала сердца.  
Пока что.  
А потом, годы спустя, Оуэн Ларс вдруг увидел, как Люк, вместо того, чтобы заливисто рассмеяться в ответ на какую-то шутку, вдруг улыбнулся задумчиво, краешком рта - и его бросило в жар. А потом обнаружил, что племянник иной раз опускает голову, глядя на мир из-под пушистых ресниц - такой же взгляд был у его отца...  
 _Вырос?!_  
Да. Несколько месяцев Оуэн новыми глазами изучал мальчишку, и ему все чаще становилось не по себе, когда он обнаруживал, что тот меняется - и из-под детской неопределенности черт и манер проявляются, все отчетливей, следы Скайуокера-старшего.  
А ведь мальчик еще только начал превращаться в мужчину... Кеноби предупреждал, что ребенок, имея лишь четверть татуинской крови, в слишком суровых для него условиях будет взрослеть поздно, и Люку всего пятнадцать...  
Но каким он станет через год? Через два? К двадцати?  
Юный. Невинный. Соблазнительно хрупкий, но сильный... Оуэна начало трясти при мысли, что на ферме будет изо дня в день маячить парень, все более и более похожий на Анакина.  
С глаз долой его!  
Работать. В пустыню. Так, чтобы видеть как можно реже, не быть с ним рядом, не разговаривать и тем более не касаться... Отослать прямо завтра.  
Мальчишка смену занятий воспринял с недоумением, но даже и не подумал возражать. А Ларс невольно усмехнулся, увидев, каким племянник вернулся домой в первый раз: уставшим, взмыленным, перепачканным с ног до головы в песке и машинном масле - и это лохматое чучело Анакина ну ничем не напоминало.  
Совсем другое дело. Пускай теперь вкалывает - чтобы стройное тело обросло мышцами и потяжелело, чтобы нежная кожа стала жесткой от ветра и недостатка влаги, чтобы выгорели на солнце эти проклятые ресницы, взгляд из-под которых Оуэна просто убивает...  
Может быть, если пустыня сделает его грубым, как татуинский песок и камень, он станет меньше походить на отца.

День был жарким, слишком жарким даже для Татуина, но в доме, надежно укрытом в небольшом котловане, это почти не ощущалось. Оуэн и не понял сначала, почему на племяннике, вернувшемся несколько позже обычного, попросту нет лица.  
 - Что с тобой?  
 - Я... наверное, на солнце пробыл слишком долго, - мальчишка заметно пошатывался, выбираясь из спидера. - Сразу два уловителя отказали, я с ними возился часа три...  
В этот момент Люк споткнулся - на ровном месте! - и чуть не упал. Оуэн подхватил его.  
 - Осторожнее.  
Племянник послушно кивнул, тяжело дыша. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы вернуть равновесие, а у Ларса вдруг пересохло во рту, когда тело каждой клеткой осознало, как близко был и как покорно подался, почти что прильнул в объятии, к нему в этот момент его мальчик.  
 - Люк...  
 - Я думал, домой не доберусь, когда мне плохо стало, - пробормотал мальчишка, не замечая реакции дяди. - Только этих уродов же недочиненными оставить нельзя...  
 - Но ты закончил ремонт? - практические мысли грубо вторглись в мозг. Если Люк что-то не доделал, они потеряют сбор не только за остаток дня, но и за завтра...  
 - Да, конечно, - Люк запрокинул голову, чтобы честно поглядеть в лицо старшему. - Я все сделал, только по восточной линии уловители не проверил, они последние оставались...  
 _А глаза-то синие-синие, и лицо с новым слоем загара стало тоньше казаться... Хоть и меньше пока на полторы головы, а все равно копия Анакин. И совсем рядом, достаточно наклониться, чтобы поцеловать..._  
Оуэн резко отодвинул мальчишку, прогоняя непрошенные фантазии.  
 - Что?! Ты хоть понимаешь, какие мы потерпим убытки, если они там начнут один за другим ломаться?  
 - Я не мог ехать дальше, - запротестовал племянник. - Мне было совсем плохо, я даже боялся, что сознание потеряю...  
 - Это что еще за детство?! - рявкнул Ларс. - Ты не маленький и прекрасно знаешь, как вести себя в пустыне, и чтобы я больше не слышал, что ты бросаешь работу из-за пустякового недомогания!  
Мальчишка отшатнулся, его лицо запылало, как после пары хороших ударов. _"Ну, если ты сейчас спорить будешь..."_ Оуэн ощущал почти наслаждение, отчитывая племянника. Но Люк промолчал, слишком хорошо зная характер дяди, и тот закончил:  
 - Завтра поедешь прямо с утра и проверишь восточную линию первой, и если хоть что-то не будет работать, домой можешь не возвращаться!

Мальчишка отсутствовал весь день. Оуэн с мстительной радостью представлял, как отругает его, когда тот наконец появится: "Убедился, к чему приводит небрежность в работе..." Он не забеспокоился, даже когда Беру с озабоченностью сказала:  
 - Люка все нет, как бы не случилось чего...  
 - Что ему сделается, - отмахнулся Ларс. - Приедет.  
 - Малыш вчера совсем больной вернулся, а день сегодня еще жарче вчерашнего, - возразила жена. - Слишком долго Люк там, я волнуюсь.  
 - Какая ерунда.  
Прошел еще почти час, пока тревога не дошла до его сознания. Беру права, с мальчишкой и впрямь могло что-то случиться: несчастный случай, тускены, еще какая напасть. Оуэн, ругаясь про себя, отыскал аварийный передатчик и послал Люку приказ срочно ехать домой.  
Ответа не было. Помаявшись еще немного, Оуэн решился и отдал автопилоту, которым лэндспидер снабдили по настоянию все той же Беру, команду возвращаться. Когда спидер прибыл пустой, Ларс наконец признал, что ему ничего не остается, кроме как отправиться искать племянника.  
Начал он с восточной границы. Влагоуловители, все как один, работали идеально, и не было даже следов Люка рядом. Оуэн продолжил объезд, попутно отмечая уровень воды в аппаратах - везде практически одинаковый, и он соответствовал норме для этого времени года. Значит, Люк был здесь, проверял их, настраивал и все сделал правильно. И должен был быть дома несколько часов назад.  
Мальчишка нашелся возле открытого уловителя, оказавшегося неисправным. Он неподвижно лежал на песке, и Ларс выпрыгнул из спидера, как молодой, бросившись к мальчику.  
 - Малыш! - он перевернул тело, хватая безвольную руку и пытаясь найти пульс. Подросток едва дышал, и прикосновения к горячему, как и все вокруг, лбу хватило, чтобы понять причину обморока: жара.  
 _Пустяковое недомогание, значит?_ Если он в таком состоянии уже несколько часов, это далеко не пустяк.  
 - Прости меня, маленький, - пробормотал Оуэн, осторожно убирая его светлые пряди со лба. Потом завел ладонь ему под плечи, собираясь взять мальчика на руки, но в этот момент взгляд Ларса скользнул по вырезу небрежно запахнутой рубашки, и фермер остановился, ошеломленный поднявшейся в нем бурей чувств.  
Тоненькая жилка на шее Люка еле заметно пульсировала под кожей, голова была запрокинута, припухшие губы слегка приоткрылись, когда Ларс поднимал его - весь вид был настолько манящим, что Оуэн наклонился, едва сознавая, что делает, и накрыл поцелуем нежный рот мальчика, страстно, так, как его самого целовал когда-то Анакин.  
 _Малыш, я люблю тебя... Но ты, надеюсь, об этом никогда не узнаешь._  
Мальчишка сдавленно застонал и дернулся в его руках. Ларс поспешно отодвинулся, но Люк не очнулся, как он ожидал. Его просто вырвало.  
Оуэн поддерживал содрогающееся от спазмов тело и мрачно думал, что будь племянник в сознании, он отреагировал бы на его неуклюжие ласки точно так же...

Люк оказался просто на зависть живучим - через несколько дней даже придирчивый взгляд Беру не смог обнаружить в нем признаков нездоровья или хотя бы слабости. И Оуэн, сжигаемый бессильной тоской и обидой, вновь отправил его к влагоуловителям, пообещав про себя, что с уютной мастерской парень может теперь попрощаться.  
Горячий сезон был в самом разгаре. Изношенные агрегаты все чаще ломались и все хуже чинились, и Люку становилось плохо еще не раз. И Ларс находил его, привозил домой, предоставляя жене хлопотать вокруг племянника, приводить его в чувство и отпаивать, но в пустыне теперь ограничивался первой помощью, больше не пытаясь что-либо делать с мальчиком.  
 _"И удовольствия никакого, и ему только хуже",_ \- а Оуэн был практичным человеком. Но ребенка все равно снова выгонял. Это стало даже забавным: наблюдать за мальчишкой; ждать, вернется он сам или придется ехать его искать; следить, как изо дня в день Люк слабеет, худеет, а взгляд его становится все более и более затравленным...  
Маленький ситхов сын еще запросит пощады.

* * *

Скайуокер не успел проскочить в мастерскую, не попавшись дяде на глаза. Оуэн перехватил его на полпути.  
 - Куда ты собрался?  
 - Чинить конденсатор, - угу, очередной конденсатор, и запасной перегонник тоже, а еще можно поковыряться в едва не заглохшем вчера двигателе спидера. Да что там спидер! Он готов даже попытаться вправить мозги вечно глючащему дроиду-технику, лишь бы остаться дома, в относительной прохладе.  
 - У тебя есть другая работа. Влагоуловители за тебя кто будет объезжать?  
Люк прикрыл глаза, подавляя жалобный стон. Снова в пустыню...  
Только не сегодня. Сегодня нельзя. _Нельзя вообще покидать ферму._ Однако, покосившись на дядюшку, он понял, что тот будет непреклонен. И ничего, кроме потока ругани, возражениями не добиться.  
Неожиданно Люк ощутил острую ненависть к дяде.  
 - Если ты ищешь способ от меня избавиться, существуют более быстрые варианты.  
Развернувшись, Скайуокер быстрым шагом направился в гараж.

День тянулся медленно-медленно, жара становилась все удушливей, и Оуэн не находил себе места - с того самого момента, как отправил из дому мальчика. Работа валилась из рук, из головы не шла фраза, которую Люк бросил, уходя:  
 - _Если ты ищешь способ от меня избавиться..._ \- и затаенная злость в тихом голосе.  
Что с ним случилось? Мальчишка так резко тронул с места спидер, отъезжая, что Ларсу на мгновение показалось - перед ним Анакин, вскакивающий на гравицикл, чтобы отправиться на поиски матери... И точно так же дрогнуло сердце: "Куда ты? Не уезжай!"  
Выйдя в гараж за оставленным тестером, Оуэн взглянул наружу через незапертые ворота. И враз похолодел. Потемневшее небо приобрело тяжелый мутный оттенок, горизонт заволокло желтоватой дымкой, и поднявшийся ветерок - пока еще слабый - кружил в воздухе маленькие водоворотики песка.  
Буря!  
Собирается, пожалуй, с самого утра, и осталось совсем немного до начала. Все, кого непогода застала без крыши над головой, торопятся сейчас по домам. Самые осторожные, наверное, не выходили сегодня вовсе. А он отослал племянника к самой дальней, южной границе участка.  
Предвестники были четкими. Наверняка их можно было заметить уже с утра, но Оуэн не дал себе труда выйти из дома и поглядеть на погоду перед тем, как выставил ребенка за дверь. _Идиот._ А сам Люк? _А Люк был так зол, что едва ли что-нибудь замечал._  
Может быть, он еще успеет добраться домой...  
Или не успеет. Ветер усиливался, и Оуэн уже все глаза проглядел, силясь различить приближающийся спидер на фоне бесконечных барханов. Где он, почему задержался так долго? Племянник всегда чувствовал бурю - особый талант, которому Ларс верил, хотя на словах отрицал - и все же он уехал, сказав напоследок такие странные и страшные слова.  
Неужели... неужели он не собирается возвращаться?  
Не может этого быть, не такой у мальчишки характер. Оуэн ждал Люка, упорно, отчаянно, хотя поднявшийся ветер уже хлестал его, забивая легкие и швыряя в лицо песок. Он продолжал стоять.  
 _Малыш, где же ты?.._  
Воющий мотором спидер появился внезапно, на полной скорости вылетая из сплошной завесы бури, и едва не врезался в заднюю стену, с разгону въехав в гараж. Оуэн мгновенно захлопнул ворота и метнулся к племяннику, который тяжело навалился на приборную панель, вздрагивая крупной дрожью и отчаянно кашляя от попавшего в горло песка.  
Вернулся-таки. _Вернулся._ Успел...

Люк едва не потерял дар речи, когда дядюшка Оуэн буквально выволок его из спидера и крепко прижал к себе, бессвязно шепча:  
 - Живой... Мальчик мой... Ты вернулся!..  
Колени бессильно подогнулись. Оуэн подхватил его, завел в дом, усадил в кресло. Скайуокер недоверчиво смотрел на него, ошарашенный выражением тревоги и нежности, перекосившим обычно хмурую физиономию дяди. Снова закашлялся, потом наконец-то смог заговорить:  
 - Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь так переживать из-за меня.  
Ларс растерялся.  
 - Люк, что ты... Люк... Маленький... - и вдруг, неожиданно для них обоих, рывком ухватил за талию, заставил приподняться и принялся целовать. Лоб, щеки, шею - не глядя, торопливо и отчаянно, не обращая внимания на испуганный возглас племянника.  
 - Дядюшка?!  
 - Оуэн? - в дверях появилась Беру.  
Ларс отшатнулся. Бросил через плечо:  
 - Принеси воды. Малыш еле живой. Быстро!  
Тетя исчезла. Люк рухнул назад, задыхаясь и квадратными глазами глядя на дядю. Лицо горело от поцелуев, в ушах почему-то звенело, а в мозгу бешено билась мысль: "Кто-то сошел с ума".  
Воровато оглянувшись, Оуэн вновь склонился над ним, слишком быстро и слишком низко, нервно провел руками по плечам мальчика, потрепал его почему-то дрожащей ладонью по взъерошенным волосам.  
 - Прости.  
 _Нет, пусть уж лучше ругается, как всегда..._  
Люк с трудом сглотнул и выбрался из кресла, оттолкнув Ларса.  
 - Я... кажется, мне нехорошо... сейчас станет.

К вечеру буря стихла. Оуэн вышел наружу, обходя постройки по периметру и проверяя, все ли в порядке, и замер, обнаружив на заднем дворе племянника. Весь день мальчишка старательно избегал его, спрятавшись в кухне у тетушки - с того момента, как выбежал, оставив Ларса хлопать глазами и награждать себя нелестными комментариями. Сейчас Люк стоял, глядя на закат.  
Оуэн поежился, отметив про себя, что раньше такой привычки у мальчика не было. Зато была у его отца, и Люк словно нарочно встал на том самом месте, что и Анакин. Нахмурившись, Ларс подошел к нему.  
 - Что ты тут делаешь?  
 - Так... смотрю, - Скайуокер пожал плечами. - Нельзя?  
В голосе мальчика прозвучало столько горечи, что Оуэн растерялся.  
 - Можно... Конечно, можно, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
 - Я уже не уверен, что мне в этом доме хоть что-то позволено... Почему ты так суров со мной, дядя? - Люк повернулся и теперь смотрел на него большими, честными, потемневшими от глубокой недетской обиды глазами, и Оуэн неожиданно брякнул:  
 - Ты похож на отца...  
 - А ты настолько его ненавидел?  
 _Что? Ненавидел?! Почему, Люк? Нет, нет..._  
 - Я слишком его любил.  
Какое-то время оба молчали, переваривая прозвучавшие слова. Трудно сказать, кого они удивили больше, но Оуэн, выпалив это признание, заговорил вновь и уже не мог перестать.  
 - И ты - ты не знал его, ты не поймешь, как это - смотреть на тебя, а видеть - его, да и тебе это все равно... И ему тоже было плевать, он уехал и ни о ком, ни о чем, небось, даже не вспоминал... - Ларс схватил племянника за плечо - жестко, сердито. Люк отшатнулся, но он удержал его, повернул лицом к заходящим солнцам. - А у тебя те же черты, у тебя его улыбка, его глаза...  
Ларс осекся.  
Вновь вгляделся в освещенное закатными лучами лицо мальчика.  
И онемел окончательно.  
Глаза, и губы, и ямочка на подбородке, даже овал лица - все похоже на Анакина, но... по отдельности. А в целом, вдруг понял Оуэн, продолжая ошарашенно смотреть на подростка и чувствуя, как словно рассеивается какое-то наваждение - в целом они складываются в нечто совсем иное.  
 _Да, глаза - но у них другой взгляд. Да, улыбка - но ты видел на самом деле хоть раз, как Анакин улыбался? Что ты выдумал, фермер? Ты стоишь как раз там, где трахался с Анакином, но перед тобой Люк, и он будет отбиваться, как бешеный, и переполошит всю пустыню своими криками, если его завалить..._  
Это не тот Скайуокер. Люк - не Анакин.   
Пальцы Ларса разжались.  
 - Забудь.  
Племянник немедленно отскочил, потирая плечо.  
 - По-моему, ты не в себе, дядя. И, вообще-то, ты с утра ведешь себя странно.  
 - Забудь, я сказал! - повторил Оуэн. - Забудь все. И иди уже спать.  
Люк убрался, не сказав больше ни слова. Оуэн шумно выдохнул, провожая его взглядом. Мальчишка совсем обнаглел. Практически прямым текстом назвал психом родного дядюшку... Но нельзя сказать, что Люк так уж неправ.  
Пора заканчивать с этим безумием.  
 _Оставь, наконец, ребенка в покое. Хватит гонять мальчика из дому. Его так легко потерять, а ты - разве Анакина ты любишь? Что дороже: воспоминание о погибшем брате или настоящий живой племянник?_  
Люк успел пересечь двор и уже исчез в дверях дома, а Ларс обнаружил, что все еще ждет, не мелькнет ли вновь край его белой рубашки, и мальчишка - сбитый с толку, раздосадованный, обиженный на опекуна подросток - вдруг передумает и вернется... _К любимому дядюшке?_  
Вот только с чего вдруг?  
Нет, это глупо. Ребенку нет дела до его переживаний, и Оуэн обречен до конца жизни страдать, тосковать, безнадежно маяться... А Люк не заметит его, не поймет этой страсти... будет вновь и вновь ускользать, как песок между пальцев, как прекрасный мираж.  
Оуэн Ларс сел на жесткую каменистую дюну и горестно простонал:  
 - Скайуокеры, мое наказание!..

 

август 2005 © Jella Montel

**Author's Note:**

> Думаю, нелишне будет привести некоторые технические подробности. В справочниках/энциклопедиях по ЗВ имеются следующие факты, касающиеся татуинского быта:  
> 1\. Ферма Ларсов снабжала водой многие соседские хозяйства, в том числе чей-то гидропонический сад.  
> 2\. Стандартный влагоуловитель на Татуине собирает до 1,5 литра воды в день.  
> Так вот, если и то, и другое - правда, то влагоуловителей у Ларсов должно быть МНОГО (несколько десятков, а то и сотен) и работы по их обслуживанию и ремонту действительно занимают кучу времени.


End file.
